Furai Rising
|}} |Stages = 8 |Goals = ## no of goals ## |RS = ## R$ reward## |Gold = 100 |Manufacturer = Mazda |Main Reward = Furai}} A Legend Yet To Be Realised|In-game description.}} Furai Rising is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Mazda Furai, after Mazda Update (v5.4.0) was updated. Furai Rising starts 29th July 2017 and has an 8-day time limit.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM August 1st 2017 (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM August 9th 2017. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The Mazda Furai has been added to Concept vs Production series in the Legend category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Furai Rising special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Furai Rising. Stage 01 (Hope, Rising) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Hope, Rising) are rewarded with 5,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Mazda Furai on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Furai Rising Stage 01. Stage 02 (Rivalry) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Rivalry) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Mazda Furai on Nürburgring against Porsche 918 Spyder concept. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Furai Rising Stage 02. Stage 03 (Aspiration) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Aspiration) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the Mazda Furai on Porsche Test Track against the Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Furai Rising Stage 03. Stage 04 (Inspiration) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (stage name) are rewarded with 15,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the Mazda Furai on Circuit des 24 Heures against the Mazda 787B, Jaguar XJR-9 and Porsche 962C. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Furai Rising Stage 04. Stage 05 (Another Scale) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Another Scale) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the Mazda Furai on Autodromo Nazionale Monza against the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento and Lamborghini Veneno. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Furai Rising Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the Mazda Furai on Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Furai Rising Stage 06. Stage 07 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the Mazda Furai on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Furai Rising Stage 07. Stage 08 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000, ?? and the Mazda Furai. Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the Mazda Furai on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for Furai Rising Stage 08. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes